


Owing Favors

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to owe Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owing Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.
> 
> This final segment is in an alternate universe.

“Hey, Mr. Anders!”  
  
Sam stops and waits for the tall man to catch up outside the bar.    
  
“Karl.  Karl Agathon.   I’ve seen you at practices a couple of times, when Kara has snuck me in for fun.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.  I knew I’d seen you somewhere before.  What’s up?”  
  
“Well, it’s a little embarrassing, actually.  My daughter, Hera, is all about drawing and painting and making music and anything creative.  Now, she turns twelve and all of a sudden, she’s all about the Caprica Buccaneers and Samuel T. Anders.  I was hoping I could get her an autograph - her birthday’s coming up.  It would make me the coolest dad ever.  For five minutes, anyway.”  Karl laughs at his own joke.  
  
“Of course.  I’d be happy to contribute to the coolest dad ever campaign.  Why didn’t you just ask Kara to get it for you?”  
  
“Right.  Has Kara ever done you a favor that didn’t involve something humiliating on the other end of it?”  
  
A look passes over Sam’s face and he laughs, “You do have a point.”  
  
For the briefest moment, Karl remembers some of the things he's ended up owing Kara, and wonders what Sam has had to pay.  Then, he gives himself a mental shake, decides he has no desire to think of Sam Anders naked, and hands over the picture for an autograph instead. ****  
  



End file.
